Babbles, Rambles and Pranks
by Anka7995
Summary: Sirius Black is the lades man, so babbling, rambling and blushing in front of a girl is not acceptable in the least. But when the girl is Marlene McKinnon and that too a very changed Marlene McKinnon, well exceptions can be made. Where there is Sirius there is some serious pranking. One-shot!


**Babbles, Rambles and Pranks**

Sirius was talking nonsense, he knew that. He was not the kind of person who suddenly got nervous and started to babble and ramble incoherently. But that is what seemed to happen when he was around Marlene McKinnon.

"So then Regulus fell off the broom and..." Sirius shut his mouth abruptly and wondered, 'What is wrong with me?'

"That's all interesting, Black," Marlene said looking amused, "But I don't think Regulus would appreciate you talking about the blunder his three-year old self performed."

Sirius felt heat rising on his face and mentally cursed. He was supposed to be the ladies' man, and here he was acting like a blushing virgin! And that ship had sailed a long time ago.

"You know," Marlene said, narrowing her eyes, "You are acting really weird."

'As if I don't know,' Sirius thought, opening his mouth to say something but stopped by Marlene holding up a hand to silence him.

"Look, Black," Marlene said, "I know, we didn't get along very well at Hogwarts, but right now this is not about us. This is about James and Lily! They are getting married, you are the best man and I am the Maid of Honour. Therefore, I suggest we put behind the school rivalry."

Sirius nodded, knowing Marlene had no idea as to just how much Sirius wanted to put behind the petty school rivalry. Who would want to be rivals when Marlene had grown to be _this _hot?

James, Remus, Peter and even Lily knew about this crush.

Lily, always the wise one, believed that it was because finally Sirius had gotten off his high horse. Sirius agreed, his attitude had changed over the past few years.

'That happens when you have to make your own living,' he had reasoned.

"So," Marlene said sternly, "No pranks."

"No pranks," Sirius agreed solemnly and Marlene narrowed her eyes again so Sirius added, "Except for one."

Marlene smiled smugly, "I knew it," She said, smugly, "I knew you were planning something. And in all honesty, what would be a Marauder wedding without some pranking."

Sirius looked at Marlene's smug face in surprise, "Wha-? I thought you didn't like the pranking!" He exclaimed.

Marlene's face grew solemn, "I know," she said, "But right now, a good joke or prank won't hurt. On the contrary, it seems like a necessity."

Sirius nodded. It was well understood that Marlene was referring to the growing darkness in the wizarding world.

They fell into a silence as Marlene fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves.

After a long moment Marlene looked up at Sirius, her eyes shining with gleeful apprehension, "So, will you let me in on the prank?" she asked.

Sirius looked aghast at the woman in front of her, "What?" He managed to squeak out.

"Oh come on," Marlene said, with a smirk, "You four did pranking for most of the seven years of Hogwarts, something must be interesting in doing that, wouldn't it?"

Sirius nodded, still not processing the request from Marlene, "Okay," he said, "if you wish?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"So what is the prank?" She enquired, rubbing her hands together.

"Well," Sirius said slowly, "Locking up their room and not letting them enter is pretty standard."

Marlene's face scrunched up in confusion, "So?"

"Well, we were thinking along the lines of fireworks..." He explained.

"Fireworks?" Marlene asked, confused and then it dawned to her, "Fireworks!" she exclaimed.

"I think you got the gist of it," Sirius drawled, smirking widely.

Marlene laughed, "I can just imagine Lily's face as the two of them finally get alone time after the reception in their bedroom and as soon as they get into some action... Fireworks!"

Sirius laughed along with the caramel-haired woman in front of him, whose face suddenly grew solemn, "But... will it be safe? Fireworks in the room."

"You wound me, McKinnon," Sirius said, clutching his chest, "Have we ever injured anyone while pranking?"

Marlene smirked and began counting on her fingers and then laughed, "I don't have enough fingers to count!"

"Really, McKinnon!" Sirius exclaimed, "I assure you the two of them will be safe. The fireworks will give a single message..."

The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Sirius quietly observed how beautiful she looked as she laughed, her head thrown back, her hair falling out in wisps from her messy bun and her blue eyes filled with mirth. He didn't know when and how the distance between the two of them had been removed, but when they stopped laughing, Sirius was almost holding her against him.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Marlene smiled, but Sirius couldn't return the smile but looked at her intently, steely grey eyes boring into the vibrant blue ones.

"Sirius," she breathed and he couldn't take it, he kissed her.

He had wanted to do that, these two weeks, from the moment he saw her in those pink shorts and yellow shirt sitting on Lily's sofa.

He was beyond exhilarated when Marlene kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck and her hands playing with his hair.

"Hmm," Marlene said, breathless from their long moments of kissing. The only thing Sirius could do to stop her from kissing him again was to bury his face in her hair and kiss her neck, "I- oh," she breathed, "Sirius," She asked after taking a deep breath, desperately trying to ignore Sirius' nibbling at her neck. "Are you still dating Dorcas?"

Sirius looked up and smirked at her, "You know, I wouldn't have been practically attached to your hip these past couple of weeks if I were dating Dorcas."

Marlene's face formed a slight 'o' as she looked at Sirius in surprise, "So that is why you were hanging out with me!" She exclaimed after a moment.

"What did you think, huh?" Sirius asked, smiling down at her.

Marlene looked down embarrassed, "I... I thought," she muttered, "I thought you were going to prank me."

Sirius laughed at that, hugging Marlene close to him.

((O))

_A Month Later_

_Lily and James' Bedroom_

"You look gorgeous," James said, "Did I tell you that?"

"Only about thirteen or fourteen times?" Lily answered back, smiling at her husband. She could get used to that.

"Well, you do, Mrs. Potter," he smirked and kissed her.

The two of them fell on the king-sized bed, which Marlene had decorated alone, as James had refused to let Sirius near the bedroom.

As soon as their bodies touched the bed, there was a loud pop and the bedroom now belonging to both James and Lily was filled with the colourful lights of fireworks.

Yellow, green, neon, pink, magenta, you name the colour and it was there.

And after about half an hour the fireworks died down and blinked into a sparkling message,

"To Prongs and Lily-Flower,

Wishing you a very happy married life!

Best wishes,

The Marauders and Marlene."

* * *

_So dearest readers, how is it?  
_

**_Special thanks to Deb (uncontained hybrid) for beta'ing this fic. _**

My entry for QL Round 2, Position Seeker.

Prompt used: Sirius as character and talking as verb.


End file.
